Les aléas du direct
by Partizion
Summary: Ils sont cinq membres d'un groupe et ils doivent passer à la télé, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer si on oublie le fait qu'ils ne savent pas se supporter? Os sur le thème Retour du jeu du Fof


_Deuxième os du jeu du FoF de mars dans lequel il faut écrire un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. Je n'ai pas du tout respecté le temps imparti, ce thème m'ayant donné un peu trop d'inspiration. Je pense d'ailleurs le reprendre un jour pour une éventuelle fiction donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;) Bonne lecture!_

**Thème : Retour**

* * *

**Les aléas du direct**

\- Et nous voici de retour dans le journal du 20 heures. Je suis accompagnée des membres du groupe de musique qui fait vibrer les jeunes en ce moment. Ils sont dynamiques, amusants, mais surtout, ils comptent conquérir la scène internationale, je vous prie d'accueillir les Kings Flying Cats !

La présentatrice adressa un grand sourire aux cinq hommes présents sur le plateau avec elle le temps que le petit générique se passe. Bien qu'elle ressentit une certaine agitation chez certains, elle décida de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle avait bien vu le sérieux du manager, normalement, aucun débordement ne devrait arriver mais malheureusement, le direct est le genre de situation qui avait tendance à subir différents aléas, surtout quand les invités étaient des personnes à l'attitude chaotique, bien qu'elle ne fût pas au courant de ce fait.

\- Vous êtes donc cinq à jouer ou chanter pour le bonheur de nos oreilles, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur le plus jeune de la bande qui réprima un soupir avant de s'exprimer avec sérieux.

\- Pour la plupart, nous nous sommes connus au lycée, nous faisions tous partis de l'équipe de volleyball de notre école, même si en dehors de Bokuto-san et moi, tout le monde était dans un lycée différent. Et Oikawa-san est arrivé dans la même fac que nous.

\- Et heureusement que je suis arrivé Kei-chan, sans moi, il n'y aurait jamais eu de groupes !

Un coup de pied sous la table de la part d'un noiraud aux cheveux mal coiffés empêchant au châtain d'aller plus loin. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard boudeur en obéissant à l'ordre silencieux. La femme préféra cependant profiter de cet « incident » pour poursuivre son travail.

\- Vous voulez dire que cette idée vient de vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se risqua le Grand Roi après avoir retrouvé son sourire habituel, je dis juste que je suis celui qui permet à tout ce petit monde d'éviter de se taper dessus.

\- Je suis désolé mon cher, répondit Daishou en se réinstallant, mais tu ferais mieux d'avouer directement que c'est grâce à Iwaizumi que personne n'a encore tenté de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

La femme risque un coup d'œil vers les coulisses, regardant rapidement le brun qui se passait une main sur le visage avec un air exaspéré.

\- Iwaizumi-san qui est votre manager depuis la fondation de votre groupe.

\- Exactement ! Iwa-chan et moi se somme retrouvés dans la même fac que tous les autres, qui aurait cru que nous allions y rencontrer toute cette joyeuse troupe !

\- C'est vrai que le hasard fait bien les choses, consentit la femme en retrouvant son sourire. Et en parlant de joyeuse troupe, d'où vous vient ce nom de groupe original ? Les fans se posent tous la question sur les réseaux sans obtenir de réponse.

Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait peut-être pas posé cette question, elle s'en rendit d'ailleurs compte en voyant les différentes réactions des hommes. Elle ne saurait dire ce qui était le pire entre les mines fières ou blasée de certains. Elle finit par poser les yeux sur les deux seuls qui ne s'étaient pas exprimés, ces deux-là s'échangeant un regard convenu.

\- Alors, de base, Bokuto et moi avions décidé de nous appeler les Flying Cats quand ce projet n'était qu'au tout début. On venait d'arriver à la fac et ce nom faisait référence aux symboles représentant nos lycées. Sauf qu'on s'est bien vite rendu compte qu'un groupe à deux, ou trois si on compte Akaashi qui était encore en troisième année, ça n'allait pas être pratique.

\- Et c'est là que j'interviens ! Renchérit un certain châtain. J'ai tout de suite compris le potentiel et je leur ai donc offert mon talent et mon charisme pour permettre à leur affaire de s'envoler !

\- Donc le King vient de vous ? C'est aussi une référence à votre lycée ?

\- Alors ça, soupira Daishou en levant les yeux au ciel, c'était uniquement car Monsieur voulait sa référence personnelle. Il était juste surnommé le Grand Roi par certains de ses adversaires et ça lui est visiblement monté à la tête.

\- T'estout simplement jaloux Sugu-chan. Toi tu n'as même pas eu le droit à ta petite place dans le nom.

La journaliste les regardait sans vraiment comprendre, profitant du silence de Bokuto et de son voisin pour détourner l'attention vers eux, délaissant la petite querelle qui semblait s'être embrayé.

\- Je vois que cela a dû être un choix difficile. Vous êtes tous du même âge en dehors de vous Akaashi-san, n'a-t-il pas été trop compliqué de suivre les répétitions avec vos horaires de cours différents ?

Le plus jeune n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre avant qu'un hibou ne prenne la parole, n'arrivant apparemment plus à rester silencieux.

\- Évidemment que non madame, Akaashi est vraiment super doué en tout. Il était même capitaine de l'équipe et ça ne l'a pas empêché de venir apprendre la guitare avec moi et Kuroo.

\- Parce qu'en plus de la batterie, vous savez jouer de la guitare Bokuto-san ?

La dispute d'à côté s'était tue, les deux divas de la bande semblant trouver ce sujet bien plus intéressant. Akaashi quant à lui se contenta de soupirer faiblement en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, il était surtout là pour regarder à vrai dire.

\- J'étais là pour surveiller que Kuroo ne dise pas n'importe quoi ! Il cherche toujours des ragots !

\- Seulement lorsque ça te concerne Bro, affirma le chat avec son éternel sourire.

La femme les écoutait avec un certain intérêt, s'il y a une chose que son métier lui avait apprise, c'était de s'accrocher aux bonnes pistes pour obtenir les meilleures informations possibles pour son audience.

\- Des ragots de quel genre ?

\- C'est vrai ça Kuroo, quel genre de ragots pourrait bien t'intéresser ? Poursuivit Oikawa avec une mine amusée. Et qu'est-ce que ce pauvre Kei-chan pourrait bien avoir à faire là-dedans ?  
\- Rien du tout, soupira le plus jeune, il cherche juste de quoi embêter les autres. Et puis, ce qu'ils entendent par ragots ce sont juste les petites histoires du quotidien comme un problème capillaire. Rien de bien intéressant.

Un cri indigné se fit entendre, la personne visée se reconnaissant visiblement, donnant un petit sourire à la chouette.

\- On avait dit que tu n'en parlerais à personne Kei-chan! Et puis c'était beaucoup moins grave que la fois où Kuroo et Bokuto ont échangé leurs coiffures!

\- C'est vrai que c'était juste horrible, ricana Daishou, on pouvait voir le visage de l'autre chat en entier.

\- Au moins moi j'ai pas des cheveux verts dégueux! On dirait des algues!

La journaliste ne savait plus vraiment quoi répondre pour détendre le conflit qui s'armait doucement, d'autant que l'unique personne censée parmi les invités était celle qui avait lancé la première pique. Elle n'eut heureusement pas à intervenir, un raclement de gorge provenant des coulisses suffisant à tous les faire taire.

Ce manager est vraiment efficace.

\- Enfin, si vous êtes ici, c'est pour promouvoir votre prochain album qui sera disponible la semaine prochaine dans tout le Japon. Vous étiez essentiellement connus pour vos morceaux de rock alors pourquoi avoir décidé de jouer dans différents styles pour Rétrospective?

\- Alors, s'engagea Kuroo avec un peu plus de sérieux que précédemment, nous avons décidé de repousser les limites de ce que chacun savait faire. Et pour ça, il fallait expérimenter d'autres possibilités pour que nous puissions tous nous exprimer.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous et Oikawa-san ne serez plus les seuls à chanter?

\- Effectivement, c'était un sacré pari mais on a réussi à le tenir même si pour certains c'était plus compliqué que prévu.

La présentatrice acquiesça en souriant.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je suis certaine que vos auditeurs en seront ravis. Un dernier mot pour la fin messieurs?

Dernier problème de ce direct visiblement : Qui allait commencer? Alors que la dispute commençait de nouveau à fuser, le seul qui n'en prit pas part échangea un regard entendu avec leur manager avant de prendre la parole.

\- N'hésitez pas à nous contacter sur nos différents réseaux ou sur ceux de la page ainsi qu'à directement venir nous voir lors des concerts ou festivals. Et nous remercions nos proches et nos fans de nous soutenir dans cette aventure, il s'inclina légèrement, et merci à vous pour cette interview.

Lorsque la femme eut la confirmation que les micros des invités étaient coupés, elle regarda la caméra face à elle.

\- C'est donc la fin de notre journal, je vous remercie de nous avoir écouté et je vous dis à demain à la même heure.

Une fois la caméra éteinte, elle soupira de soulagement tandis qu'un brun se dépêcha de rejoindre les cinq hommes pour leur adresser un regard noir.

\- On va faire un débriefing à la maison, parce que là, vous en avez vraiment besoin.


End file.
